pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars Toons Die-Cast Line
These vehicles are based on the animated short series by Pixar that aired on the Disney Channel, Toon Disney, theaters, and ABC Family. ''Rescue Squad Mater'' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2009 through late 2009. They were based on the first short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Rescue Squad Mater. San Diego Comic-Con 2009 "Rescue Squad Mater Mater & Dalmatian Mia & Tia" At the San Diego Comic-Con 2009, a special edition of the "Rescue Squad Mater & Dalmatian Mia & Tia" set was released. Mater was designed as a firetruck and painted in a metallic red finish, has a movable hose, movable ladder and synthetic rubber tires. Dalmatian Mia and Dalmatian Tia have a "pearl" paint finish. Singles *Burnt Lightning McQueen (singles expression) *Dr. Mater (mask down) *Dr. Mater (mask up) *Nurse GTO *Nurse Kori *Orderly Pitties (2-pack) *Rescue Squad Trooper *Soaked Lightning McQueen 4-Car Box Sets *1 - Burnt Lightning McQueen (box set expression), Dr. Mater (mask down), Nurse Mia, Nurse Tia *2 - Rescue Squad Chopper, Dalmatian Mia, Dalmatian Tia, Rescue Squad Mater (box set expression) "Mega Size" singles *Rescue Squad Ambulance *Rescue Squad Chopper *Rescue Squad Mater (Mega Size expression) 2009 "Ultimate Cars Gift Pack" Blu-Ray + DVD + 2 Exclusive Cars Set This release included both the DVD and Blu-Ray versions of the Cars movie, along with a Red Ransburg Rescue Squad Mater (and a Gold Ransburg Cruisin' Lightning McQueen). ''El Materdor'' The vehicles in this series were released in the fall of 2010 through early 2011. They will be based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, El Materdor. "Mega Size" Singles *Chuy *Padre *El Materdor (International) ''Mater the Greater'' The vehicles in this series were released in the fall of 2009 through the fall of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Mater the Greater. Singles *Lug & Nutty *Big Fan *Lug & Nutty with Oil Cans 4-Car Box Sets *1 - Daredevil Lightning McQueen with Teeth, Lug, Props McGee, Mater the Aviator *2 - Mater the Greater, Lug (w/teeth), Nutty (w/teeth), High Dive Mater *3 - Lug (w/teeth), Rocket Mater, Mater Fan Mia (w/teeth), Mater Fan Tia (w/teeth) *4 - Lug, Nutty, Daredevil Lightning McQueen (w/flames and w/no teeth), Buck The Tooth Vendor "Mega Size" and "Deluxe" singles *Aviator Mater *Cannonball Mater *Props McGee *Stunt Driving Mater *High Dive Mater *Buck The Tooth Vendor *Daredevil Lightning McQueen (w/no teeth and w/unlit fuse) ''Tokyo Mater'' The vehicles in this series were released in the spring of 2010 through the spring of 2011. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Tokyo Mater. Singles *Dragon Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (with 2010 Collector Guide) *Dragon Lightning McQueen with Oil Stains *Dragon Lightning McQueen *Komodo *Cho *Yokoza *Ito-San *Kabuto *Drift Party Mater *Kaa Reesu *Kyandee *Manji *Stripped Kabuto *Kabuto Ninja *Teki & Paki *Patokaa *Van-San *Bye Bye Kar *Tabinu *Yojimbo Mega Size *Tokyo Mater with Oil Stains ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2010 through the fall of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Unidentified Flying Mater. Singles *Dr. Abschlepp Wagen *Mator with Oil Cans Mega Size *Captain Munier *Corporal Kim ''Heavy Metal Mater'' The vehicles in this series are scheduled to be released in the summer of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Heavy Metal Mater. Singles *Heavy Metal Lightning McQueen *Eddie & Rocky *Dex *Rodney the Rocker 4-Car Box Sets *Heavy Metal Mater 4-Pack - Heavy Metal Mater, Heavy Metal Lightning McQueen, Rocky & Eddie Mega Size *Music Video Mater ''Monster Truck Mater'' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2010 through early 2011. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Monster Truck Mater. Singles *Referee Pitty with Bell Mega Size *Frightening McMean *The Tormentor *Dr. Feel Bad *Rasta Carian *Rasta Mater *I-Screamer *I-Screamer's Biggest Fan *Tormentor's Biggest Fan *Beanie Hat Mater 3-Car Box Sets *Frightening McMean, The Tormentor & Dr. Feel Bad (Toys R Us Exclusive) *Frightening McMean, Beanie Mater & I-Screamer (Toys R Us Exclusive) *Frightening McMean, Rasta Mater & Rasta Carian (Toys R Us Exclusive) ''Moon Mater'' The vehicles in this series were released in the spring and summer of 2012 as part of the Take Flight Collection. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Moon Mater. Mega Size *Autonaut Lightning McQueen *Autonaut Mater *NASCA Truck *Rescue Chopper *Stu Bop the Jet ''Air Mater'' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2012, also as part of the Take Flight Collection. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Air Mater. Mega Size *Falcon Hawk I *Propwash Junction Biplane *Lightning McQueen Hawk *Aviator Mater Multi-Packs *"Air Mater Collector 2-Pack" - Mater Hawk with Metallic Finish & Lightning McQueen Hawk with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) See also *Pixar *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' *''Cars'' *Cars Die-Cast Line *Cars 2 Die-Cast Line *Cars Land Die-Cast Line Category:Die-Casts Category:Toys Category:Merchandise